the shad brothers
by jakp99
Summary: shadow and his new family starts after the events of sonic adventures two (alternate universe i dont own Sega or any characters other than ultimate and rose there will be other oc's)
1. Chapter 1

"How did this happen thats what I ask my self that to maria's death to now let me explain it all started with the ultimate lifeform project before that threre were two others like a brother I learned this late after my disapperance" shadow ends his own life from depression.  
Chapter one how it began

A red and blue hedgehog wanders round a forest "who am I and why does the name shadow haunt me is it who i am or is it the person who did this to me all i remeber is the ark that woman and a red and black hedgehog i belive he was my..." he see's an object coming to him. he hides ready to attack he see's that the object was a green and gray hedgehog. the hedgehog attacks and they both scream "chaos control" they teleport.

Shadow is sitting on a hill "I feel that i am not alone in my search for answers" two hedgehogs come out of nowhere."die you faker I'm the faker no you're the faker shut up" they said. "chaos wings" "chaos sword" "chaos control" time stoped the three came together as one "where did you ahhh why am i red and orange what am i where is that other guy yeah and where are those two... we're fused we are talking out loud to each other how do we change back same way we changed chaos wings sword control" time stopped again and the three unfused and started to fight. then shadow realized they were familiar shadow seperated the two taking a double kick to the face. "stop brothers its me shadow" "BROTHERS HOW YOURE SHADOW THAN WHO ARE YOU" sonic ran by noticing the trio he got in close. "so your ultimate i am shade and your shadow" he nodded "hmmm so the doctor made...blue hedgehog i know youre there come out" they all look at sonics hiding spot sonic came out of hiding "uhhhhhh shadow who cloned you and changed your color and ..." sonic got scared at the sight he realized ultimate had no iris or pupils."is he blind and thats how he found me" "yeah are you or do you just not have normal sight" shadow asked. "no i just don't have normal eyes i can still see just not with the decorations you call an iris and pupils" ultimate explained."so how can someone tell where your looking"shade asked"theres a darker part of my eye that tells it".

10 minutes later after alot of boring questions

"I can't believe this hey everyone you won't belive this shadow has brothers"sonic yelled. "time to go" ultimate said "chaos control" the trio yelled "sonic what are you talking about shadow would kill you if he heard you were stating rumors why would you even joke" omega said.

on the ark

"Shadow this is the ark where we were born right why not live here"ultimate asked."good point all we need is water and eletricty"shadow replied 'can you feel the sunshine' a voice whispered'yes or do you feel the darkness'another voice "guys were not alone something tells me its an old freind of yours shadow" ultimate said the trio looked around.  
they looked at each other they said with their eyes 'we must find this threat' they split up. shadow found something disturbing a crystal floating. "HOLY SHI... SHADE ULTIMATE ITS THE TAILS..." shadow was interrupted when it lunged at him ultimate made it right on time and kicked the doll "aah you found one but not the other" the shadows will consume you" a voice said "can you defeat both if we hide in the darkness" ultimate attacked the second voice to see it was mephiles "aah so you caught me but what about" ultimate dodged a claw that came from the darkness and caught the claw. another claw came but shadow caught it "all of you stop mephiles TD their is no need to fight we all live here why not be ally ultimate said. "fine but how did you catch us"mephiles asked "i can see what most don't in light and dark so speaking all and all i am the perfect lifeform"ultimate said.

later

"shadow now" ultimate said the water turned on "one challenge down now for power and food shade you work on food mephiles you are made of crystal which may power up the ark" ultimate ordered they nodded "chaos control" shade said td got a glass of water and spilled it on his mouth trying to drink it "i wish i could eat" TD said here ultimate opened his mouth by using sowing tools "td took a drink "thanks"

at the store "meat vetables sprite fruit water milk"shade said off the list "shadow" a pink hedgehog said to him "no i am his brother shade the immortal lifeform "oh i heard he was alive so"she said "well i got everything off our list want to come home with me to see shadow"shade offered"yes"she said after shade paid for all the food he chaos controled home with amy

on the ark "ahh shade welcome back and hello miss.." ulimate said"amy rose"amy replied "well welcome i am ultimate his brother threres td and mephiles is behind you and shadows in the shower" ultimate said 'well they all seem nice but not who i am looking for' amy thought "ultimate who are you talking to... amy what are you doing here" "just visiting wanted to tell you how every one misses you and to my suprise silver said he was worried about his father"  
"what silver said he was worried about his dad" shadow said 'and i am missing so that means'shadow thought"ahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh silvers my" "son" "nefuee" then everyone screamed but then silver came out of no where "hey dad uncle shade uncle ultimate mom" silver said "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa mom amy" they all fell out cold except for mephilse td and silver


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 nightmares

"shadow shade theres too many"ultimate said. shadow gets shot in the shoulder shade got shot in chest and ultimate got shot in the head. "ULTIMATE!"the two said in unison. "so this is truly death than i am not the perfect i am just normal a fool i am truly gone" ultimate died after those started to fall. "I am the second brother if you survive live life dont ever leave someone to die."shadow started to cry as the gun fire ceased."WELL FINISH IT YOU KILLED MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT TO LEAVE ONE ALIVE IS JUST WRONG FINISH IT."shadow yelled"the monster is...we killed his only family we are the monsters he and his brothers did nothing to us neither did his wife or son look at him hes a wreck." shadow woke up "a nightmare for the books."

shade's nightmare shadow shade and ultimate run "go I'll cover you save yourselfs I will live i wont die or let them get through."shadow and shade keep running and get out of the building it exploded "ULTIMATE!" they keep movingbut see a greyish glow shadow told shade he will be alright the grey glow came towards them and burned shadow shot a chaos spear at it and the grey hedgehog turned into ultimate and fell shadow fell and started to disinegrate and ultimate coughed up blood "sorry brother"shadow went with the wind and ultimate died shadow woke shade up "nightmare" "nightmare" "if this is mephiles i will kill him like he did to our sanity

ultimate's nightmare any one crying its almost over shade and shadow got burned by fire "no" they we're alright he tried to fight the fire but missed and got burned and keep attacking it. when shadow got hit with a fire ball and burned the thing that him started to control mephiles and killed shade. ultimate woke up to see td at his side he smiled and got out of bed when he saw a fire ball coming towards him. "SHADE SHADOW!"ultimate thought of the dream but something diffrent happened the flames now looked familiar 'the flames of diaster thats what attacked us then'. a shadow passed a feminine shadow he noticed. the shadow attack the flames but ultimate helped before she burned and and sealed the flames in a body. he found he was mad that the doc copied them forty times and sealed it.  
like his brother he took control of the body but istead of attack he thanked them.  
the hedgehog explained "i am rose i came here in search of the famous ultimate to help seal ibilis but didn't guess he would follow me".she was green and yellow with eyes of gold to ultimate "wait how are you not scared of my eyes"he asked she got close and whispered no i think it makes you nice" td woke up "what i miss" rose picked him up and twirled aroundand huged him. both iblis and ultimate could not beleive it 'i thought i was the only one who didnt feel creeped out by td'.ultimate thought ultimate felt something like amy felt for sonic ultimate went to tell td to go back to sleep when ibilis and rose said something that scared him "where do we sleep" td started to point rose to all the bedrooms and ibilis to mephiles room so iblis went to his room and rose stood there rose said that she wants to sleep in the same room as the cute one and pointed to td ultimate flushed seeing that td was sleeping in his room but they went to their room and went to sleep

if this chapter was short sorry but the nightmares just came to me and rose is if you did'nt catch that is ultimates love intrest and td is like ultimates son because of the way he cares for him and that td sleeps with him and he doesnt care i will write a chapter on this


End file.
